


Ястребиный камень

by Lindwurm



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Pastiche
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 21:31:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2522510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindwurm/pseuds/Lindwurm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Очень вольный ретейлинг фильма "Леди-ястреб" (Ladyhawk) 1985 года, стилизованный под рыцарский роман пополам с эпической поэмой. В роли ястреба Клинт Бартон, в роли <strike>Рютгера Хауэра</strike> отважного рыцаря - Наташа Романова.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Авентюра I: О состязании лучников

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Helga Winter (hwinter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwinter/gifts).



Не желаете ли, добрые люди, послушать прекрасную повесть о любви и отваге? Это повесть о лучнике Клинте и леди Натали, и о том, как был низвергнут недобрый король Лодур ко всеобщей радости и удовлетворению. Послушайте о злых чарах, о смертельных опасностях и чудесных спасениях, и если что почудится невозможным - знайте, что я не выдумал это сам, а услышал от других добрых людей, несомненно достойных всяческого доверия, которые засвидетельствовали нижесказанное собственными глазами.  
В давние времена правил в королевстве Аквила король-чародей Лодур, и никто не мог сказать, что он занял престол по закону и обычаю. Однако немногие осмеливались восстать против него, потому что могущество его было велико, а армия многочисленна. Повиновались ему существа странные и нездешние, о которых не сказано в книгах, и внушали они великий страх. Первым же из тех, кто воспротивился Лодуру, был Зимний Рыцарь, и его постигла незавидная участь. Лишившись левой руки, он был изгнан за пределы королевства, и его люди последовали за ним. Но имя его не было забыто.  
Король-чародей же торжествовал и веселился, и ничто не могло утолить его жажду власти. В честь годовщины своего неправедного царствования решил он устроить большой праздник, чтобы утишить недовольство и усмирить умы и сердца. Со всех концов Аквилы собрался народ, и было на площадях достаточно жареного мяса, и хлеба, и вина, чтобы даже самые обиженные смягчились, а самые недоверчивые оставили свои подозрения у городских ворот. И были там еще скачки, и стрельбища, и разные другие состязания для благородного и низкого люда, и вдоволь эля, чтобы промочить горло, а Лодур собственной рукой рассыпал золотые монеты, проезжая от своего замка к ристалищу, и щедро раздавал богатые подарки победителям состязаний, даже если в роду у них были несвободные.  
Состязания же стрелков были особенно роскошно обставлены, потому что в армии Лодура недоставало хороших лучников, и он желал взять к себе на службу лучших из лучших. Многие благородные лорды и леди собрались тогда, чтобы своими глазами увидеть, кто же получит из рук прекраснейшей дамы золотой браслет, кто станет называться лучшим стрелком королевства.  
Прекраснейшей же дамой на этом празднике была избрана рыжекудрая леди Натали, и пусть отсохнет язык у того, кто посмеет оспорить этот выбор, ибо воистину была она прекрасна, как солнце, смела и отважна, а владела клинком и держалась в седле столь умело, что ей бы позавидовал любой рыцарь из тех, кто преломил в тот день копья.  
Однако не было радости в сердце леди, и не веселил ее праздник, потому что недавно во сне явились ей тревожные знамения. Видела Натали ястреба с серыми крыльями, весьма прекрасного, бившего уток влет и не ведавшего промаха. Она позвала ястреба, и тот слетел ей на руку, и возрадовалась она его красоте и умению, и охота с ним была удачной, а отдых приятным.  
Однако недолго длилась во сне та радость. 

Вдруг поднялась из моря тварь с зеленой чешуей,  
И ястреб в грозной битве пал с огромной той змеей.  
Тогда сказала Натали: "Пусть смерть и мне грозит,  
Клянусь всей властью, данной мне - не будет он убит!"

И с тех самых пор не было покоя прекрасной леди, и на собравшихся стрелков она смотрела, как бы не видя, пока ее взгляд не упал на одного из них. Имя ему было Клинт, был он не слишком высок ростом и не слишком низок, хорошо сложен и приятен собой, а лук его вызывал восхищение у всех, кто бы на него ни взглянул. Это был большой лук из тиса, оленьего рога и бычьих сухожилий, с красивыми металлическими накладками, а длиной он был ни дюймом больше и ни дюймом меньше, как в рост самого лучника. Ни у кого не было такого лука, а стрелял Клинт настолько же метко, насколько лук был хорош. Он умел выпустить стрелу, пока предыдущая была еще в воздухе, умел уложить шесть стрел в самый центр мишени, да так, что каждая расщепляла другую до самого наконечника, и мог попасть ласточке в глаз, когда она пролетала над крышей самой высокой башни. Люди звали его Ястребиным Глазом, потому что далекое он видел так же ясно, как и близкое, а на шее носил серый камень со светлой полосой.  
Итак, тем днем прекраснейшая леди узрела своего ястреба, а он увидел ее, и с того момента каждый выстрел посвящал в своем сердце только ей одной.  
Целый день, с рассвета до вечерней зари, длились состязания лучников, и выбраны были самые меткие, те, которые могли стрелять на слух, при боковом ветре и солнце в глаза, и Клинт был среди них первым. Тогда король-чародей объявил решающее испытание.  
\- Должно вам, - промолвил он, - выпустить стрелу так, чтобы она пролетела сквозь серебряное кольцо, миновала два орлиных пера, не потревожив ни волоска, и попала в дикое яблоко, а выстрел должно совершить с пяти сотен шагов. Тот, кто сумеет выполнить все сказанное, и есть лучший стрелок во всем моем королевстве.  
Стали тогда лучники пускать стрелы, и у одних стрела миновала кольцо, но срезала половину левого или правого пера, а у других стрела миновала и кольцо, и перья, но падала в нескольких шагах от яблока. Никто не мог выполнить все, назначенное королем Лодуром.  
Тогда вперед выступил Клинт, и целился так долго, что смотревшие на него затаили дыхание, чтобы ничем не помешать его выстрелу. Наконец он спустил тетиву, и стрела полетела так прямо и ровно, словно бы по натянутой струне, хотя и не бывает струн такой длины. Стрела пролетела сквозь серебряное кольцо, миновала два орлиных пера, не задев ни волоска, насквозь пронзила дикое яблоко, и только через двадцать шагов после того упала на землю.  
\- Вот победитель! - сказал Лодур, и это воистину было так. Присутствующие подняли такой шум, какой бывает разве только в сильную бурю у скалистого берега, и радость их была велика, потому что никто из них до этого не наблюдал такого превосходного выстрела.  
Тогда леди Натали поднялась со своего места и подошла к победителю. Она взяла его за руку, чтобы надеть на нее браслет, и они оба замерли, впервые увидев один другого так близко. И любовь, зародившаяся в их сердцах до того, разгоралась тем больше, чем дольше они смотрели друг на друга. 

И молвила она: "Прими мой искренний привет",  
А он учтиво отвечал: "Почетней дара нет".  
И честь моя порукой, что от моря и до гор  
Никто четы прекраснее не видел до сих пор.

Он сказал ей свое имя, а она ему - свое, и назвала его своим гостем и другом, и тот вечер стал им приятнее, чем самое прекрасное майское утро. Однако в сердце своем Натали продолжала тревожиться.


	2. Авентюра II: О чародействе короля Лодура

Итак, семь дней и ночей длилось празднество, и когда закончилось, не нашлось в столице ни одного человека, не напившегося допьяна и не получившего хотя бы одну серебряную монету, а многие разжились и полновесным золотом. Наконец, повелел король-чародей убирать столы и бочки с вином, и каждому вернуться к тому делу, коим он занимался ранее, и не таить в душе обиды и зависти. А после этого велел король Лодур явиться к нему самому лучшему стрелку, и тем, кто был немногим хуже, и другим, которые стреляли не так хорошо, чем те вторые, но все равно могли уложить оленя за триста шагов и имели длинные луки. А общим счетом набралось лучников две сотни человек и еще двадцать, и всех их позвал Лодур к себе на службу, обещая кров, вепревину в котле, новые плащи и двадцать золотых ежегодно, и пусть то было чародейское золото, оно не истлевало и не ржавело, как если бы было совсем настоящим. Так что все они увидели, насколько король богат и щедр, и поклялись ему в верности, обещая служить железом и кровью до тех пор, пока будут получать все вышеозначенное.   
Клинта же среди них не было, потому что он был гостем прекрасной леди Натали, и за разговорами время летело незаметно. Когда же Клинт прибыл ко двору, Лодур предложил ему то же, что и прочим, добавив:   
\- А кроме того, я поставлю тебя над другими стрелками, и дам тебе плащ с собственного плеча.   
\- Но, - сказал Клинт, - я не могу принять ничего из этого.   
Тогда Лодур сказал:  
\- Велика моя нужда в верных, поэтому вдобавок я дам тебе прекрасный клинок и чудесного коня, который может бежать по воздуху и морю так же быстро, как и по земле.   
\- Но, - сказал Клинт, - все это никак не может исполниться.   
Тогда король Лодур разгневался, но сдержал себя и ничем не выдал своей злобы. 

"Я дам, что пожелаешь, - сказал ему король, -   
Но выполнять приказы ты в точности изволь.   
Пусть ты стрелок отменный, но славу и почет   
Без верности короне здесь никто не обретет".

На что Клинт возразил:   
\- Так случилось, - сказал он Лодуру, - что моя верность и мое сердце уже принадлежат одной даме, чьего имени я никак не могу назвать, и потому только я отвергаю твою щедрость и твою службу, что не желаю прослыть клятвопреступником.   
\- Раз так, - сказал Лодур, - я своей властью освобожу тебя от первой клятвы.   
\- Но, - сказал Клинт, - не в твоей власти, хоть ты и чародей, этого сделать, потому что я люблю ее всей душой, и буду любить до своего смертного часа.   
\- Раз так, - сказал Лодур, - и ты, и она пожалеете об этом.   
Тогда Клинт вышел оттуда, и поспешил обратно к Натали, дабы предупредить ее о королевском гневе, и нашел ее в добром здравии, однако же сердце ее было омрачено тревогой. Клинт снял со своей груди серый ястребиный камень со светлой полосой и вложил в руки возлюбленной с такими словами:   
\- Желал бы я отдать тебе все, чем владею, но прими пока этот дар моей любви и защиты. Ибо этот камень имеет чудесные свойства: рядом с опасностью он тяжелеет, давая знак тому, кто его носит, а кроме того, охраняет от дурного умысла и придает уму остроту и гибкость. И хоть мнится мне, что невеликой защитой он будет от короля Лодура, пусть он хоть в самой малости скажет тебе о желаниях моего сердца, если это будет тебе в удовольствие.   
А Натали сняла с пальца перстень с двумя рубинами, и дала ему, сказав:   
\- Нет нужды страшиться королевской кары, потому что, хоть Лодур и могущественный чародей, но, как и все мы, вынужден он склониться перед Фортуной. А никто не скажет, что неудачен был тот день, когда мы увидели друг друга!  
И так они обменялись дарами и обещаниями никогда не оставлять один другого, что бы ни случилось, а потом сели на коней и выехали из города, потому что не следует требовать внимания ветреной леди Фортуны более, чем это необходимо. Клинт спросил:   
\- Куда же мы держим путь?  
Натали ответила:   
\- В трех днях пути отсюда лежат мои земли и мой замок, где ты будешь самым желанным гостем.   
И Клинт еще спросил:   
\- Не будет ли огорчения твоим родичам из-за того, что может случиться?   
И Натали сказала:   
\- Случилось так, что нет у меня родных по крови, ни близких, ни дальних, и могу я делать, что пожелаю, и нет в том ущерба ни моей чести, ни моему достоинству.   
Так они ехали до полудня, а в полдень остановились у ручья, чтобы дать отдых себе и коням. Клинт подстрелил перепелку и зажарил ее на костре, и они проводили время за едой и приятной беседой, как и следует тем, кто питает друг к другу большую приязнь.   
Тут Натали ощутила, что камень на ее груди стал тяжел, словно боевой щит, и поняла, что король-чародей дал волю своему гневу. Она протянула руку к Клинту, желая остеречь его, а Клинт протянул руку к ней, но не суждено было им коснуться друг друга в этот раз. 

Но был стрелок не в силах разрушить колдовство,  
В одно мгновенье чары опутали его.   
О, горестная участь постигла их тогда:  
Всегда друг с другом рядом быть, но вместе - никогда!

В одно мгновение Клинт обернулся пестрым ястребом, взмахнул крыльями и поднялся в воздух, и сделал это так уверенно, как будто никогда не был человеком. Он сделал круг над полем, а потом вернулся, потому что Натали позвала его, и слетел ей на руку, и она увидела на ястребиной лапе подаренное ему кольцо.   
\- Что же, - сказала Натали, - таким я увидела тебя впервые, таким я вижу тебя сейчас. Но пусть не думает король Лодур, что я оставлю это как есть!   
С этими словами она села на одного коня и взяла второго в повод, и продолжила путь с нелегким сердцем, но твердой волей. Когда же настала ночь и солнце опустилось за горы, ястреб вновь обернулся человеком - но не много радости им это принесло, потому что в тот же миг Натали стала черной волчицей, и всю ночь кружила около костра, желая и страшась подойти к огню. На рассвете же они оба снова поневоле сменили облик, потому что таково было заклятие короля Лодура, произнесенное в гневе и зависти. И желание короля было, чтобы провели они остаток своих дней, не видя истинное обличье друг друга, в тоске и печали, но не суждено было ему исполниться - потому что не имел он власти даже над собственной судьбой.


	3. Авентюра III: О том, как влюбленные встретили Стивена

Итак, два дня и две ночи ехала леди Натали со своим возлюбленным к своему замку, и днем Клинт был в обличье ястреба, ночью же Натали была в обличье волчицы. Немного радости им обоим было от этой поездки, однако же Натали твердо решила призвать к себе всех искусных волшебников, магов и прорицацелей, какие только еще оставались в королевстве Лодура, и золотом, силой или уговорами вызнать у них все про наложенное на влюбленных заклятие и про то, как преодолеть его. Но больше всего, как всем может быть понятно, ее тревожила невозможность утешиться беседой с Клинтом и поведать ему про эти свои планы - и про то, что, даже если ни один из призванных не будет обладать знанием, как разрушить чары, и в этом случае не видать королю-чародею предмета его зависти. Клятву, данную во сне, Натали повторила наяву, и помнила про нее ежеминутно, укрепляясь сердцем в любви и решимости.   
И вот, когда леди Натали верхом, а ястреб - кружась над нею в вышине, пересекли границу ее земель и оба ободрились, потому что близок уже был ночлег под ее кровом, где они могли бы чувствовать себя в безопасности, случилось нечто такое, что предрешило в немалой степени их судьбу. Ибо если бы Натали не узнала вовремя этот поворот колеса Фортуны, то история бы эта кончилась бы совсем другим образом, если бы вообще имела окончание; но благородная леди, следуя зову чести, никак не смогла бы поступить как-либо иначе.   
А надобно сказать, что издавна пользовались земли леди Натали особенной милостью: неподвластны были они королевскому суду, и даже сам король не вправе был требовать изменения этого обычая. Оттого-то, узрев пятерых людей Лодура, собравшихся было превратить старый дуб у дороги в вороний насест, и пришла леди Натали в большую ярость.  
Она пришпорила коня и приблизилась к солдатам, а серый ястреб слетел с ее руки и устроился на ветке дуба, наблюдая за тем, что готовилось случиться.  
\- Кто вы и что вы делаете на моей земле? - спросила Натали достаточно громко, чтобы все пятеро обернулись к ней и поняли, что их намерения не остались незамеченными.  
\- Мы люди доблестного короля Лодура, - ответил тот из солдат, который был за главного. - А что мы тут делаем, не должно заботить никого, кроме упомянутого короля, ибо речь идет не более и не менее, как об измене.  
\- Немного же доблести у Лодура, - сказала им Натали, - ежели он втайне нарушает древний обычай, да к тому же доверяет вершить свой суд пятерым глупцам, найденным не иначе как в крапиве.  
\- А за эти слова, - сказал вожак тех пятерых, - неплохо было бы вздернуть тебя рядом с изменником.  
\- Что ж, попробуй, - молвила Натали и обнажила клинок - а надобно сказать, что был он превосходной стали, со змеями на лезвии, таком остром, что могло рассечь падающий лист, и с двумя рубинами, вправленными в серебряную рукоять.  
Тогда вожак людей Лодура вскочил на коня и выхватил из ножен собственный меч, и вполовину не такой прекрасный, как клинок леди Натали. А затем он погнал коня прямо на коня леди, и серый ястреб горестно закричал с ветки дуба, желая предупредить ее. А солдат Лодура ухмылялся, предвкушая победу.

Но леди в битве на мечах искусне была,  
И рассекла она его до самого седла.  
А остальные бросились бежать, не чуя ног:  
Вот так солдатам Лодура преподан был урок.

Когда же с солдатами было покончено, леди Натали спешилась и взглянула на того, кого указанные солдаты именовали изменником. Был он молод, невысок ростом и тощ, будто ни один день за всю жизнь не ел досыта, однако взгляд его был тверд и ясен, словно это не его собирались отдать в пищу воронью.  
\- Как твое имя и какое у тебя дело к королю Лодуру? - спросила его Натали. А он ответил:  
\- Имя мое Стивен, и не могу я похвастать ни благородными предками, ни достойными упоминания делами, однако уже довелось мне заслужить большую неприязнь короля-чародея. И надо добавить, что неприязнь это столь же велика, сколь и взаимна.  
Тогда Натали освободила Стивена от пут и сказала:  
\- Случилось так, что и я попала в немилость к Лодуру и не вижу в том никакого огорчения. Так почему бы нам не поведать друг другу свои истории и не продолжить путь бок о бок? Мнится мне, что ты, Стивен, не только научен говорить учтиво, но и обладаешь большими достоинствами, нежели желаешь признать.  
\- Если это и так, - смутившись, отвечал Стивен, - мне про это неведомо. Что же до вашего предложения, благородная леди, то для меня великой честью было бы его принять, если бы не козни короля-чародея. Да станет вам известно, что не далее как сегодня утром в эти земли прибыли его слуги, в нарушение всех обычаев, с оружием и королевским приказом предать суду всех изменников, каких они только сумеют найти.  
Тут леди Натали вымолвила несколько непроизносимых в обществе слов, однако не было в том никакого урона ее достоинству, ибо воистину относились они к королю-чародею Лодуру.  
\- Стало быть, он затеял отнять у меня и мои земли, - сказала Натали. - Что же, он найдет, что это не так просто, как может показаться. Однако следует нам поспешить, чтобы успеть к воротам моего замка до заката.   
\- В таком случае пусть будет благосклонна к вам леди Фортуна, - сказал Стивен. - Я же никак не смогу успеть, потому как тороплюсь совершенно в другую сторону, и не могу не только уклониться от этого пути, но даже и задержаться надолго, поскольку связан обетом.   
\- Что же это за место, куда ты так стремишься попасть? - спросила Натали. А Стивен ответил: 

В высоком замке возле гор живет свободный лорд,  
Рукой железной правит он, воинственен и горд.  
Но разным слухам про него мне верить недосуг,   
Обязан в замок я придти - там ждет меня мой друг. 

И тогда Натали спросила:  
\- Не про лорда Старка ли ты говоришь?  
И Стивен ответил:  
\- Именно про него, благородная леди. А друг мой, да будет вам известно, не кто иной, как сам Зимний рыцарь, которому король-чародей обманом отсек руку и выслал за пределы своих земель. Не столь давно получил я известия, что лорд Старк не только поселил его под своим кровом, но и чудодейственным образом вернул ему руку. Будучи премного удивлен и обрадован, я устремился в дорогу и надеялся достичь замка Старка не позже, чем через неделю.   
\- Ты будешь там на закате третьего дня, - сказала Натали. - Ведомо мне, что Старк искусен в войне и не питает приязни к Лодуру, а еще кормит умелых оружейников. Неплохо бы иметь его в союзниках, раз уж Лодур положил глаз на мои земли. Я поеду с тобой и буду говорить с ним.   
Тогда леди Натали села на своего вороного, и серый ястреб слетел ей на руку, а Стивен сел на коня, который прежде принадлежал Клинту, и они направились в сторону замка лорда Старка, ибо Фортуна воистину приглядывала за их встречей.


End file.
